The Most Insignificant Act
by Verbeia
Summary: She's had bad luck with love, and he's in a great relationship. Now after seven years of being oblivious to each other's existence, they meet up again at a pub and talk.


Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction story! I wrote it when there was a lightning storm where I live. I do believe there were two tornado watches, lots of flooding, and like any other thunder and lightning storm, lots of thunder and lightning. And I almost forgot, I lost power! So there I was up in my room writing this by hand because of no electricity. That was quite the experience. Then once the storm was gone and the power was back, I typed it up and sent it to **Call Me Mrs Draco Malfoy **who beta-ed it. She did a wonderful job! Thank you very much.

Anyways please read and enjoy this story.

----------

The Most Insignificant Act

By: Verbeia

---------------

Grey evening clouds were covering the sky; it was inevitable that there was to be rain in a matter of minutes. Again. Throughout the entire year so far, rain seemed to pour down at least every other day, if not every day. To a small percentage of the London population, the rain was wanted but to most Londoners, they could not be happier if the rain just left and never came back. However weather never worked like one wanted it to.

Weather is controlled by the sun by heating up the Earth. Rotation on Earth's axis helped to decide the main air flows, but this really doesn't matter to most people.Weather was just weather, no matter what happened. Who really cared how it happens and where it will go?

However if someone was to create weather to their liking, especially a wizard or witch, they would upset the natural balance of things, called the equilibrium, that Earth creates naturally. Therefore weather elsewhere would have to change, drastically or not, and this would cause many question in the Muggle world. And wizards and witches could not have happen, now could they?

One witch though was seriously considering tampering with the weather.

It was simply cloudy and had the aura of soon to be rain. She wanted lightning. And thunder. But mostly lightning. Causing such a storm should not upset the natural balance of things she thought. Lightning is simply caused by negative neutrons meeting positive neutrons on the ground. Surely that on act couldn't change the world.

Then the woman remembered what her Charms professor had said seven years ago in her seventh year.

"The smallest act you think is insignificant is probably the most significant act you'll ever do in your life." She sighed and continued to walk through the street. No thunder storms today.

As she walked, she saw a small quaint cafe down the street. She walked and soon she was in front of the window. Looking through the window she saw a bright cheerful room with many bright cheerful couples who were talking and looking all in love.

She stared at them longingly, their kind of love was what she wanted desperately. She looked at the distant happy faces, and soon her eyes wandered to a familiar tuft of bright read hair with a grotesque woman with a pug looking face covered in pansies in a small corner. Two champagne glasses were sitting unattended next to the spaghetti dinner because the two were kissing.

Giving an unladylike growl in the back of her throat, she turned around and headed towards the dirty looking pub across the street.

She looked through the windows as she stood next to a barrel with a strange, mangled cat. Inside she saw the lonely old men with the unusual creatures which included a centaur, banshee, and possibly a pixie. Pleased with the sight, she walked to the door, opened it, and went inside. After taking off her worn out black cloak, and hanging it up, she went to sit down next to a man, not even glancing to see who it was.

The bartender walked over to her from behind the counter as she sat down. Gruffly he asked, "What'll it be?"

"Whiskey today." The bartender nodded his head and went to find the drink for the woman. Next to her, the man who was sitting there, drinking his coffee turned to his left to look at the woman he was sitting next to.

Studying the woman, who did not notice him, he eventually asked in disbelief, "Granger?"

"Yeah?" she asks distractedly as the bartender handed her the drink. She handed him the money she owed and then he walks away. Then she turned to the man she was sitting next to. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied taking a deep gulp of drink which happened to be coffee. "Just wanted to know why Hermione Granger was in this particular pub on the dark side."

"I am doing nothing, except for drinking my drink." Hermione turned away from the man, then took a deep wig of he whisky. Abruptly she turned to face the man. "What do you mean dark side?" Her eyes squinting, she studied the man. He looked so familiar.

White-blond hair, and a sharp pointed face like a ferret. His shirt sleeve was covering his left forearm. No wonder he mentioned dark side. Inquiring she asked, "Do I know you?"

"You did," he replied steadily. Then he turned away from her, found a bag of sugar and opened it, then added it to his coffee. Hermione studied his movement as he did this.

When he finished, he continued, "We didn't talk much at Hogwarts, unless in your vocabulary talk means yell and insult. I was the Head Boy in my time. I'm surprised you don't remember me Granger. You always were the know-it-all Mudblood, not that I use that insult anymore."

Hermione gasped, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why? You didn't expect to be here having a conversation with me, did you?" Draco said.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I didn't ever think of being here, having a somewhat polite conversation with you. So that is the reason why I'm leaving."

She stood up and began to walk away. However Malfoy had expected this, so he stood up too, and grabbed her arm.

"Granger, don't leave on my account," he said smirking. "Admit it Granger. We were having a polite conversation, which I might add is as polite as it is ever going to get."

Hermione numbly nodded her head as she sat back down next to Malfoy. She was confused, probably the first time in her entire twenty-four years of being alive. Suddenly she felt like admitting to Malfoy why she was in the pub in the first place. If she was going to tell someone, it better be someone who she knew that would laugh at her misfortune. Therefore she started to sob loudly.

"He was seeing another woman."

"Who?" asked Malfoy immediately curious even though he had his suspicions. Either Potter or Weasley, he bet. Ever since his younger years, he had always like good gossip.

"Ron." Malfoy was right on the dot. He had though either Potter or Weasely. Oh, he was so good; he must know the Golden Trio like the back of his hand.

"That weasel?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. Finally after three months of cheating, he said he wanted to break up. Then he left me, just like that-" She snapped two finger together. "And for a Pansy Demon of all things."

"Pansy Parkinson?" asked Malfoy confused. He knew Hermione did not like Pansy, but not enough to call Pansy a demon.

"No," scowled Hermione. "He just left. With a real demon. One that like pansies for some strange reason. But I suppose that it could be her. I've read about it once in Hogwarts: A History. People who liked a certain flower so much, they eventually became a demon. But nope, Ron just left. With a real demon."

"Oh," said Draco. He started to play with old rubber bands that had been left on his chair for not apparent reason. Even though they were old, dirty, and smelled terrible, he didn't mind, he just wanted anything to escape the awkward silence. Then after a few minutes, he finally broke it. "I think love has two important aspects to it. Love is about understanding and friendship. If you weren't friends first, then you probably wouldnt understand him."

Hermione snorted. "That's rich coming from a Slytherin." She started to sniffle. "But according to your rules, Ron and I had it right. We were friends and understood each other."

Malfoy shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. You and Ron knew each other too well. You know his quirks; he knows yours. You know everything about him, as he does you. All the mystery and intrigue is gone. That's probably why he cheated. He wanted someone different and exciting."

"But a Pansy Demon?"

"Well he was always strange."

"Don't say that about Ron, ferret boy."

"Even though it's the truth?"

"Especially because it is the truth." Malfoy gasped and Hermione covered her mouth embarrassed.

"I can't believe I said that about Ron," said Hermione quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. Speaking to herself, trying desperately to sound logical like the lawyer that she is. "I am simply upset right now. I broke up with Ron after two years of dating. He runs of with a Pansy Demon. I saw them snuggling up at the restaurant across the street-" Malfoy had been taking a sip of coffee, spat it out.

"You saw what?" he asked rather loudly. Hermione just continued to rattle.

"And now I just met Draco Malfoy after seven years. And to top it off I must be a little drunk. I was never good at holding alchol." Hermione sighed.

Malfoy however did not care that she was upset. He asked again, "Granger you saw Weasel snuggling up with a Pansy Demon across the street?"

"Yeah, what about it ferret boy?" Hermione asked crossing her arms forgetting completely that she was upset.

"Well nothing," said Malfoy. The leaning closer he asked, "You are stalking him, aren't you?"

"Stalking Ron?" gasped Hermione loudly. Everyone in the pub turned to look at her. She looked embarrassed then whispered so that only Draco could hear. "No I'm not stalking Ron. After the breakup it has been the same damn cycle. We fight, we makeup, then two minutes later we fight again. Every time about pointless things. Like if the grass needs to be watered. Therefore I'm trying to stay clear of him for good."

"And it's not working."

"No, not really." Hermione took another gulp of her drink, and called the bartender over because it was empty. He filled the glass up again and left.

"Why are you being so nice to me, ferret boy?"

"Because."

"Because?" asked Hermione. Laughing she said, "Real good excuse. So mature and grown-up like. Surely you don't have some sort of ulterior motive."

Smirking, Draco said, "Perhaps."

"Tell me. I promise not to get too upset." Hermione drank all of her whiskey down then started to lean closer and closer towards him. Finally she captured his lips and kissed him.

Draco was quite taken aback and tried to pull away. She however would not allow him to, although she pulled him closer to her mouth. After a few more seconds, Draco finally gave into the kiss. He kissed her back. Together they say in the pub kissing each other senseless.

Hermione was the first to pull away. Gasping for breath she said, "Love is like the rain. Sometimes wanted, other times not."

"Interesting theory Granger," said Draco. He drained his cup of coffee as if nothing happened.

Hermione tried to wait patiently as he drank, but finally she caved in. "Malfoy, why are you acting as if nothing happened?"

"Because nothing did," he replied. When her face fell, he elaborated. "I have a successful marriage with Daphne. We are expecting are first child this winter. Around the twelfth of January and I don't want to be known as either the cheating husband or the bad father."

"Like your father?" asked Hermione trying to get a good jab at him.

"Yes, like my father," agreed Draco not skipping a beat.

Hermione sighed, feeling the tears well up in the sides of her eyes. He called the bartender over and paid for his cup of coffee. Then he started to leave. In a mere second decision, she called over the bartender, paid for her drink, and called towards the door, "Wait!"

He did not hear her as he walked out the door. Stomping her foot in irritation, Hermione grabbed her cloak and followed him outside.

It was pouring rain with thunder and lightning. Just like she wished an hour ago. However now she wished it away. Funny how the weather followed ones mood hours later. But at this minute in time, all she wanted was to catch up with a certain blond Slytherin.

"Draco wait," Hermione gasped. Her curly brown hair was wet and sticking to her skull and back. Her cloak was not much better; it was sopping wet and dragging into the mud, which happened to be up to her knees.

However it did not matter because he had stopped under a small bridge down the street, and was waiting for her to catch up, which she did.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath.

Draco shrugged. "It really does not matter. Sorry Granger, but I really do have to go now. Was that all you had to say?"

"No! said Hermione surprising herself. "I was wondering if you wanted to" She stopped suddenly. "Forget about it. You're right. We need to go home."

"It's okay. What were you going to ask me?" said Draco, gently unsure how Hermione would react.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said quickly, "Do you want to go see a movie?"

Taken aback, Draco replied slowly, "Sure, but you better make sure you chose a short film. I promised to be back an hour ago."

"So an extra hour and a half wouldn't hurt too much," said Hermione giddy.

"Yeah," Draco smirked. "It won't hurt too much."

The two began to walk towards a busier part of town where a theater was located. To both of their pleasure the rain was beginning to lighten up. As they walked through the light sprinkle of rain, Hermione said to him, "The smallest act you think is insignificant is probably the most significant act you'll ever do in your life."

"Huh?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad I didn't create the lightning storm."

"What lightning storm? You are not supposed to play with weather you know."

"I know, that's why Draco Malfoy, I am not giving up on you."

And together they walked into the movie theater without knowing what would happen in their future.

------

I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading.

-Verbeia


End file.
